


Sanojen väleistä

by Giraffvinu



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, romanttinen höttö
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Tätä varten oli kannattanut pitää leiri pystyssä ylimääräisen päivän ja yön.





	Sanojen väleistä

**Author's Note:**

> Pohjatiedoksi riittänee se, että pelintekijöistä ensimmäinen, David Gaider, antoi aikanaan Zevranista seuraavan lausunnon (linkki ei enää toiminut, mutta olin kopsannut tekstin onneksi itselleni!), jonka olen nopsaan kääntänyt:
> 
> _Zevran finds himself quite surprised by a stable romantic relationship with the Warden. Though his reputation as a laughing lover is not undeserved, Zevran had--until meeting the Warden--assumed his life would consist only of "shallow encounters and jobs to be completed," and that he himself was undeserving and in fact incapable of love. A blooming romance with the Warden forces Zevran to confront and admit his own deep feelings. As much as the Warden benefits from Zevran's company, it is fair to say as well that their love is literally life-changing for the assassin._  
>  \- - -  
> Zevran yllättyy päätyessään vakaaseen suhteeseen Vartijan (Warden) kanssa. Vaikka hänen maineensa iloisena rakastajana ei ole tuulesta temmattu, Zevran on aina olettanut, ennen Vartijaan tutustumistaan, että hänen elämänsä tulee sisältämään ainoastaan "yhdenillanjuttuja sekä töitä, jotka vain odottavat tekemistään". Hän uskoi, ettei ansainnut rakkautta eikä toisaalta edes kyennyt sellaista tuntemaan. Vartijan kanssa koettu kukoistava rakkaus pakottaa Zevranin kohtaamaan omat syvät tunteensa. Vaikka heidän suhteensa on kaikkea muuta kuin yksipuolinen, voidaan rehellisesti sanoa, että Vartijan rakkaus muutti täysin salamurhaajan elämän kulkusuunnan. 
> 
> Kiitos Aurinkolapselle esiluennasta ja rohkaisusta <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! Dragon Age -pelisarja ei kuulu minulle. Näin ollen sekä Vartija/Aedan luonteineen (vaikka tietysti kaikki valinnat ovat minun ;D ) että Zevran ovat Biowaren keksimiä mahdottoman inspiroivia hahmoja, joista oli vain _aivan pakko_ kirjoittaa ficci. En saa tästä rahaa enkä yritä pilkata ketään, joten ei saa haastaa oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Vapaapäivä leirissä oli onnistunut yli odotusten. Aurinko helli poutapilvien lomitse ja lempeä tuulenvire kahisutti heinikkoa.

Aedan nauroi suljetuin silmin Zevranin kertoessa, kuinka tämä oli valloittanut aatelismiehen nuorimman tyttären sydämen (vaikka Zevranin tuntien kyseessä oli ollut jokin toinen elin), jäänyt kiinni kesken lemmenleikkien ja joutunut pakenemaan ilkosillaan halki kaupungin. Tietysti hän oli päässyt karkuun, mutta oli kärsinyt hiertymistä paikoissa, joita ei ollut tarkoitettu hiertymään — etenkin kavutessaantalon katolta alas pelkän pyykkinarun varassa.

Antivalaisen salamurhaajan puhe oli aksentista huolimatta (vaiko sen vuoksi?) soljuvaa. Aedan huomasikin keskittyvänsä enemmän puheen nuottiin kuin varsinaisiin sanoihin. Zevranin pulppuava kertomus eteni ja vaihtui kenties jo toiseen, mutta Aedan antoi rakastettunsa äänen kietoutua ympärilleen kuin turvallisen peiton. Hän miltei hyrisi. Tätä varten oli kannattanut pitää leiri pystyssä ylimääräisen päivän ja yön, vaikka se sitten tarkoittikin määränpään saavuttamista myöhässä.

Heidän ollessaan kahden kesken Zevranin äänensävy muuttui. Jatkuva puheripuli oli entisellään ja joka lauseen väliin heitettiin kaksimielisyyksiä, mutta nyt äänestä ei kuullut lainkaan terävyyttä. Aedan ei uskonut tosin kenenkään muun sitä muulloinkaan erottavan, mutta hän olikin etuoikeutettu tutustuttuaan Zevraniin tavallista paremmin. Kun läsnä oli muita, Zevranin herjat olivat aavistuksen julmempia. Myös tämän kasvoilla saattoi havaita kireyttä, jos tiesi mitä etsiä. Mutta ei silloin, kun hän makasi Aedanin käsivarren suojissa, hengitys rauhallisesti hänen rintakarvojaan liikutellen.

Aedan havahtui vasta, kun tajusi puheen lakanneen ja korvissaan soivan ainoastaan linnunlaulun. Hän raotti toista silmäänsä.

"Kas, olet kuitenkin hereillä", Zevran sanoi kepeästi. "Kuvittelin jaaritelleeni sinut unten maille."

"Et suinkaan!" Aedan kielsi oitis. "Nautin kertomuksestasi."

"Ja äänestäni?" Zevran johdatteli heläyttäen naurun sanojensa jatkeeksi.

"Erityisesti siitä", Aedan myönsi. Hän tarttui sokkona Zevranin sormiin ja vei ne huulilleen. "Jatka vain, rakkaani."

Zevran nauroi ääneen, ehkä hivenen pilkallisesti, mutta kurkistettuaan toisen kerran Aedan erotti tämän pehmeän ilmeen. Zevran laski kätensä Aedanin sileälle poskelle, pyyhkäisi peukalollaan ylähuulen voimakasta kaarta — ja puristi lopuksi nenästä.

"Varsinainen pehmoilija. Luulin teitä Harmaita vartijoita karskeiksi ja kovapintaisiksi. Ainakin maineenne riittää pelottelemaan lapsille vetelät housuihin."

"Nyt on vapaapäivä", Aedan kuittasi ilme peruslukemilla.

Zevran naurahti jälleen ja laski kämmenensä takaisin Aedanin poskelle.

Kukkulan toiselta puolen kuului Moiran leikkisää haukuntaa. Pilvenlonka käväisi auringon edessä lipuen hetken perästä ohitse. Kärpänen surisi Aedanin korvan lähellä. Zevranin pää painui hänen rinnalleen, joka nousi ja laski rauhallisesti.

Kertomus vaihtui uuteen, ja Aedan sulki jälleen silmänsä. Ei ollut kiire minnekään.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Löydyn myös Tumblerista @beelsebutt
> 
> * * *


End file.
